time rewinded
by my0xtreme0hope
Summary: Dumbledore is a Manipulative old man, who causes Harry to take his own life. The Wesley's just wanted his money. Dumbledore is exposed as a dark lord. The two dark lords fight each other and the resistance. The resistance does a ritual to send Hermione's memories back in time to prevent that future. Bashing of Dumbledore, Weasel's, Ministry, death eaters.violence/ laungage


_**Time Re-winded**_

_Summary: _The manipulations of Dumbledore went too far. Harry took his own life during 6th year. The Weasley's showed themselves as pureblood idealists who were just after Harry's money. Hogwarts and the Ministry fell not even a year later. Dumbledore was exposed as a second dark lord. For the past ten years three fractions fought. Voldermort and his death eaters, against Dumbledore and his minions, the last group is the Resistance. The Resistance is a group of sixteen magical creatures who are trying to keep the worlds intact. As the tri-war is going on, the resistance takes a last ditch effort. They are sending their leaders memories back to her, so that she can turn the tide of the war over. This is the story of Hermione Jean Granger's attempt to finish the war, back to September 19th 1979.

**_Disclamir: Harry Potter dose not belong to me. (tear)_**

_Resistance members: _

Hermione J. Granger a.k.a Nyx. Augusta N. Longbottom a.k.a Granny. Xeno R. Lovegood a.k.a Rainbow. Neville F. Longbottom a.k.a Simba. Luna H. Lovegood a.k.a Tinkerbelle. Padma D. Patil a.k.a Bell. Parvait H. Patil a.k.a Scarlette. Hannah J. Abbott a.k.a Cherry. Susan R. Bones a.k.a Honeysuckle. Amelia M. Bones a.k.a Eagle. Terrance S. Hat a.k.a The Hat. Sharpfang a.k.a Goldmine. Griphook a.k.a Dragon. Charlie A. Weasley a.k.a Snitch. Romelia H. Vane a.k.a Venus. Colin W. Creevy a.k.a Paparazzi.

_Prologue: (September 18__th__ 2008, 11:45 p.m.)_

"_Is everything ready?" _A voice whispered from the dark. Shocked the three people huddled around the cauldron jumped up. The man with brown hair and brown eyes ways the first to regain his ability to speak. _"Yes, Nyx. The potion is ready."_ Smiling brilliantly to herself the clocked figure stepped forward to drip a vial into the cauldron. Pulling it out, the Witch examined the deep blue liquid and praised the three people around the cauldron. _"Good job Simba, Venus, and Bell. Now follow me it is almost time." _With that the Witch spined on her heel and spook in Goobligoolk "The hour is high, the moon is clear. Let us through, for they enemies are to be slayed." Silently a portion of the wall slid back to reveal a hallway. Immediately after it was opened the cloaked figure went forward carrying her vial, with the other three silently following behind her.

Twisting and Turning for a good five minutes, the woman stopped at a blank wall. Pressing her left palm on the twelfth brick up and twenty-eighth from the right, the woman waited for the brick to mold around her fingers checking her finger prints, along with a light two bricks up and one brick left scanning her eyes. In between these two lights a metal sphere with holes in it reached forward to her mouth. Speaking quietly the woman spoke directly into it. _"Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It's fair!"_ (The dark night (2008))When all his was done a gap in the wall opened for her, walking through the women waited for the wall to close and everyone else repeat the steps with their own password.

Once everyone was through they continued walking straight right through a veil at the end of the hall. Through this veil every charm, potion or illusion placed on a person is striped off. Once on the other side a long hall was revealed to lead to two large oak doors, larger than those in the great hall at the end. Once reached everyone put their dagger in a slot for a light to read it and make sure it is authentic. When everyone retrieved the dagger the doors opened inward.

The room that was revealed was oval in shape with a domed ceiling opening up to a rounded slot in the very centered. Directly below that was a raised platform intricacy carved with ruins. In a perfect circle centered around the platform were eleven people holding a dagger in one hand and a blood ruby in the other. The three people that followed her found their sports in the circle, off to the side was a tattered old hat who nodded to the witch. The women nodded back as she walked to the platform. Once next to the platform the women took off her cloak. A young women of about 28 years was revealed. She had long wavy brown hair, intelligent brown eyes, with a scar across her left eyebrow.

Glancing over the circle the women starts to speak. _"Tonight is the turning point of the war. There will not be a September 19th 2008, for us. For with our magic we will have my memories go back to my birth, from there I will hinder the forces of the dark lords so this future will never again be lived. Children of Life cut your palm and let your blood and magic, power the blood rubies for the ritual."_ As one the fourteen people cut their palm and held the ruby between their palms waiting for their next instructions.

_"Accio Rubies."_ All fourteen blood rubies went into their evenly placed gropes around the edges of the platform. The women gently lowered herself onto the platform with her last instruction leaving her lips_ "Let the powers of life hear your wish."_ All fourteen people began to chant_ "Re-ventus tempore ad initium a spes."_ Over and over again, Until the moon shone directly on the blood rubies through the opening, as the rubies were lighted the women drank the vial of potion she carried and lifted her dagger right down to her heart. The last moment of life anyone saw was a blinding flash of life, before there was no more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Re-ventus tempore ad initium a spes.- rewind time to the beginning of a new hope (Latin)_

_Hope you guys enjoyed. Title of next chapter: Born Again._


End file.
